Kerja kelompok
by Youichi RubyChiho Wookielf
Summary: hiruma kerja kelompok bersama mamori dirumah mamori? apa jadinya ya?


**Hili: ah nih FFN keluar karna temen saya Ta-chan dan Eli-chan sedang gila. Dan memaksa saya untuk membuat cerita aneh. Eli-chan gila sama Kim Nam Gil dan menarik baju saya!!!!!!!! Saat lagi membuat karya seni.**

**Ta-chan: siapa yang maksa-maksa. Lagi pula aku gak gila! Dasar Eli-chan aja yang gila! Uhhh ayamnya udah bagus nih! Jangan ganggu aku!.**

**Eli-chan: hgg……ta-chan yang gila bukan aku!!!! Ye..ayamnya bagus nih!.**

**Ta-chan:OMG aku gila? Gak mungkin. Eli-chan lagi gila. Please deh!bentar lagi selesai nih ayamnya!**

**Hili: udah!!! Ribut mulu! Kapan mulainya?????**

**Ta-chan+Eli-chan: SEKARANG!!!!!!!!!. Kami aja yang buka!.**

**Yang pasti bukan punya saia. Pasti punya**

**Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Kerja kelompok**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: abal, gaje, gak bermutu, gak ada bagusnya, gak ada romantisannya, pokoknya apalah!!!!**

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

Bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran akan dimulai, semua murid deimon masuk ke kelas masing-masing dan mulai belajar. Begitu halnya dengan kelas 2-1, sekarang telah berlangsungnya pelajaran sejarah. Guru menerangkan pelajaran tersebut dan memberi tugas kerja kelompok untuk diskusi tentang sejarah pemerintahan zaman dahulu.

"anak-anak, karna sebentar lagi ujian, dalam beberapa hari ini kita akan berdiskusi kelompok!" jelas guru sejarah " 1 kelompok terdiri dari 2 orang. Ibu tunggu 1 bulan lagi rinkasan diskusinya." lanjutnya lagi.

"wah…..kita berdua yuk!" kata seseorang di kelas.

"ako…kita berdua yuk!" ucap sara dengan ceria.

Dan masih banyak lagi yang menawarkan diri sebagai kelompok (emang melamar pekerjaan ?). Hingga menyisakan mamori dan hiruma (kasian).

"kalian semua sudah dapat kelompok?" tanya guru sejarah.

"sudah bu………!!!" jawab serempak murid kelas itu.

"anezaki, hiruma, kalian ngapain bengong? Apa sudah dapat kelompok?" guru sejarah heran yang sedari tadi melihat mamori mencari teman kelompok dan hiruma yang sedari tadi diam dan mengelap senjatanya.

"belum…" jawab mereka serempak.

"kalo gitu, kalian sekolompok saja!"bu guru menyarankan.

"apa……sekelompok dengan setan itu???? Aku gak mau!!!" mamori membantah.

"jangankan kamu manager sialan, aku saja gak mau sekelompok dengan orang yang hobi ngemil kue sus!!!!" ejek hiruma.

"Hiruma…………"marah mamori.

"sudah-sudah kalian sekelompok!!!! Titik, gak pake koma!!!" bu guru kesal melihat hiruma dan mamori bertengkar.

"huft!" kesal mamori dan hiruma karena sekelompok.

"ternyata mamori sekelompok sama setan itu ya…. Gimana nanti mamori jadinya?" bisik-bisik beberapa anak cewek sambil melihat mamori (ih…gosip! gak boleh tuh)

"iya..ya..waduh mamori gimana nantinya?" author juga ikut-ikutan ngegosip (readers: kamu yang nasehatin, kok kamu malah ikut-ikutan! Dasar! Kutembak kau!).

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

Mereka kesal karena tugas sejarah, karena mereka berpikir supaya tidak repot-repot lagi, dan hiruma juga gak mau pertandingannya terganggu, mereka memutuskan untuk hari ini pergi kerja kelompok dan mengumpulkannya 1 minggu lagi supaya dia dapat meneruskan latihan Amefutonya (cepat sekali). Hiruma dalam 1 minggu ini berfokus ke pelajaran (gak biasanya), begitu juga dengan mamori. Mereka memulai mencari buku di perpustakaan. Dan meminjam kepada teman mamori, hiruma tentunya memaksa orang supaya membawakan buku tentang sejarah pemerintahan. Kerja kelompoknya di tempat mamori, karna mamori tidak mau ketempat setan itu (baca: hiruma).

Saya cepatkan saja tentang mencari bukunya di perpustakaan, langsung saja kerja kelompok di rumah mamori.

"hei! Rumah mu sepi sekali manager sialan!" kata hiruma sambil melihat-lihat isi rumah mamori.

"mereka sedang bekerja!!!! Emang kenapa???" mamori bertanya.

"kesempatan bagus dong"

"kesempatan apa? Jangan…jangan…kau mau…iiii hiruma lelaki genit!" mamori langsung berpikiran yang gak karuan.

"ngeres sekali otak mu ya manager sialan!!!" bantah hiruma (ya gak mungkin lah hiruma kayak gitu).

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

Mereka mulai mencari cari, dan meringkas buku-buku yang ada. Mulai dari ekonomi, agama, bahasa, bahasa inggris, dll (bukannya pelajaran sejarah?). Hiruma mulai mengeluh karna kerja kelompok ini, ya biasalah hiruma gitu!!! Mana ada setan belajar (digaplok hiruma).

"aduh…mata ku..pedih!! gara-gara kau buku sialan!!! Tulisan sudah kecil-kecil kayak buku spongebob hadiah dari neneknya (loh?) jadi buram kan mataku!!" hiruma mengeluh sambil mengusapkan matanya.

Mamori yang melihatnya langsung inisiatif untuk membawakan sesuatu di rumahnya.

"nih, hiruma pakai ini!!" mamori memberikan sesuatu, kira-kira apa ya? Kita lihat sama-sama.

"kau gila ya!!! Kau pikir aku kakek-kakek sialan yang harus pakai ginian?" protes hiruma. "mata ku pedih!! Bukan sakit mata!!!. Bukannya bawakan obat tetes mata, malah kacamata yang dibawa!" lanjutnya.

"karna dirumah ku gak ada obat yang gituan, jadi pake kacamata milik keponakanku yang ketinggalan" mamori mengela.

"dasar kere!"

"biarin memble tapi kere!"

"itu kece! Bukan kere!. Gak nyambung amat sih!"

"terserahlah.."mamori menyerah.

Setelah itu mereka kerja kelompok bersama. Hiruma pun memakai kacamata yang diberikan mamori, mamori terkejut melihat hiruma.

"apa liat-liat? Aneh ya aku pake kacamata ini?"tanya hiruma yang kayaknya gak pede pake kacamata.

"nggak…bagus kok…kamu kelihatan imut" mamori memuji. Jelas dong hiruma memakai kacamata, melihatnya dari samping, lagi diem, lagi coolnya, sambil baca buku, waduh gak kebayang gimana gantengnya dia (kok jadi ngebahas hiruma sih?).

Lama sekali mereka belajar hingga larut sampai pukul 00.00 (malem banget). Hiruma selesai dengan tugasnya dan melihat mamori tidur dengan pulas. Hiruma membelai wajah mamori dan membawanya ke kamar mamori (jangan ngeres dulu).

"kalau kau tidur kau cantik sekali manager sialan, good night semoga mimpi indah" hiruma memasangkan selimutnya lalu hiruma pergi.

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

keesokan harinya:

"kalian cepat sekali mengumpul tugasnya?" tanya ibu sejarah.

"karna aku gak mau repot tau!" hiruma menjawab. Mereka keluar kelas karena bel telah berbunyi.

"hiruma…"

"hggg…"

"arigatou…."

"cih…"

……**..FIN…….**

**OMAKE :**

"**mamori ibu pu..lang…! apa berantakan sekali rumah ini, minuman, kacamata, rumah tidak dikunci. MAMORI……!!!!" marah ibunya mamori karena rumahnya berantakan.**

"**ahhh…iya bu" mamori sambil menguap.**

"**tidur terus…lihat rumah ini! Berantakan sekali"**

"**maaf..ibu…"**

"**mamori kamu harus bereskan dong kalo selesai mengerjakan sesuatu!" kata ayahnya mamori.**

"**iya yah…!" turut mamori "ihhhh…hiruma…kau!!!!" geram mamori.**

……**FIN……**

**Hili: ini FFN yang langsung tamat. Maaf ya kalo gaje, abal, garing kayak kerupuk, gak bagus, tapi sejelek-jeleknya kumohon review….**

**Ta-chan: hggg…aneh!!!!**

**Eli-chan: gaje…..**

**Hiruma: abal…..**

**Mamori: garing….**

**Hili: semua gak mendukung ku!!!! Pokoknya review ya, karna dapat membantu saia untuk lebih baik.**


End file.
